Competencia por Rukia
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Creemos que su nombre lo dice todo. A Matsumoto para matar el tiempo no se le ocurre mejor idea que poner como trofeo a Rukia ¿Quien sera el afortunado que se gane su forzado amor?, si quieren saber mas hagan clic aquí ;D
1. Prologo

**Ahora daremos la lectura al evangelio de Bleach que pertenece a Tite nuestro Dios Tite Kubo.**

* * *

En la sala de reuniones de la AMS (Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis)

—Estoy cansada — decía Rangiku estirándose de su silla

De repente mueve su cabeza como mirando a varios lugares, buscando a otra persona

—Ya no hay nadie — dice aburrida

—Rangiku-san —la rubia se estremece —yo aun estoy aquí —

La Rubia se voltea lentamente, la voz que escuchaba era una voz espectral… si una voz estremecedora, la voz era única y especial.

—…Hinamori — dice Rangiku, yo dije espectral no peligrosa — ¿me hubieras dicho que estabas aquí?—

—Etto…— hace unos cuantos círculos con su mano —es que la vi en coma etílico y no se me ocurrió despertarle—

—Ya veo— dice suspirando, nunca en su vida había tenía una plática tan aburrida, pero de repente recibe un impulso eléctrico—Hinamori tengo una buena idea—

— ¿Ha?— menciona la pequeña preocupada ya que todas las ideas que Rangiku-san siempre han terminado así…

La vez que se le ocurrió dejar un traje de conejito a Shiro-chan… este le prendió fuego.

La vez que se le ocurrió dejar un traje de marinero a Shiro-chan… este lo bombardeo con una bazooka pedida al correo TiendadeUrahara Uraharateroba . com

La vez que se le ocurrió cambiar las cortinas de… también fueron bombardeadas por el capitán.

— Hinamori ¿Qué dices?— pregunta la de grandes pechonalidades — ¿Estás de acuerdo?—

— ¿Ha?— y así empezó todo…

**Competencia por Rukia **

Ahora mismo los últimos competidores se dedicaban a pelear, si una contienda sangrienta.

Ambos chicos, estaban completamente agotados y muy zurrados. Todos los presentes los veían con caras que les imploraban que se detuvieran, incluso Matsumoto estaba conteniendo el impulso de llorar, no había palabras exactas para describirlo lo que ahora se observaba, el sencillo hecho verlos pelear en el ring a ambos era devastador para cualquiera.

—Este es el final… — dijo el de la esquina izquierda, sus manos tenían cicatrices y heridas abiertas

—El siguiente golpe…— completo el de la derecha limpiándose el sudor de su magullada cara.

— ¡Decidirá al ganador!— gritan viéndose en tal estado, era muy conmovedor.

Hace unas horas…

Esta sin duda es la peor idea que a Rangiku-san se le ha ocurrido, piensa Momo, Sin duda alguna no hay peor idea.

Se puede ver una caja algo grande en frente de casa de Ichigo

Mientras tanto en la Habitación de Ichigo, se encontraban peleando la pequeña y el pelinaranja.

— ¡Entonces me largo!— ultimo la Kuchiki abriendo la puerta para largarse

— ¡Lárgate!— le grito echado tirando un libro de matemática, ¡Lo justo con esa materia!

— ¡E-eres… eres una fresa!— cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que se escucho un sonoro ruido tras su salida, paso un minuto y nada.

El silencio era absoluto, se sentía muy intranquila como si algo faltara ese grito que siempre acompaña a un insulto de ella. No se sentía culpable, la única culpa la tenía Ichigo por detenerla cuando estaba a punto de bordar la cara de su hermano en las almohadas.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en las escaleras abriendo la puerta, y entonces lo vio.

Una caja.

Si una gran caja estaba al frente de la casa Kurosaki.

¡Oh si!, pensó pequeña, una trampa. ¡Perfecto! El desgraciado se iba vengar de ella pero no se lo iba dejar fácil. Se acerca a la caja.

—Ichigo— se acerca a la caja — ¡Sal de ahí! — Momo quien estaba allí se estremece y grita.

— ¡S-Soy el hada de la caja! — dice desesperadamente la pelinegra de la caja — ¡S-seamos amigos! —

— ¡No jodas Ichigo! — agarra la caja e intenta abrirla con todas sus fuerzas

— ¡Detente! ¡Que ganas con ver mis entrañas!— le suplica, ¡OMC! (Oh my cat), dios mío, si hubiera sabido que esto iba pasar entonces hubiese preferido ir a traer a los competidores, pero no, Rangiku-san se encargaba de traerlos ¡Un momento! ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo?

Ahora que lo preguntan, Rangiku-san mientras tanto estaba en la habitación de Ichigo escondida tras la lámpara del techo.

—Enana…— susurro el pelinaranja molesto —Esto no se queda as… ¡¿QUE CARAJO? — su último grito seria por que sintió que Yuzu no cocinaría el día de hoy, pero no se debe a que la chica; Rangiku, cayo del techo rompiendo no solo su lámpara si no pisando su orgullo de hombre, en otras palabras destruyendo un pequeño cajón en el cual había colocado las formulas más complicadas para un hombre, como declararse a una chica, si todo su esfuerzo pisoteado.

— ¡Hola Ichigo!— le saluda cariñosamente con la mano —No te ves bien —

— ¡Tu…!— le apunta con el dedo

—No deberías de hacer Ichigo— se acerca —Se te pudrirá el dedo—

Lo podrido es tu cabeza, piensa el chico.

— ¿Que demonios haces aquí?— si eso, paciencia, a veces pienso que deberían de canonizarme por aguantarla.

—Ichigo— dice la chica más cerca, en extremo cerca de su rostro, cosa que solo Rukia puede hacer.

— ¿Q-que…?— o si el chico estaba muy nervioso, en extremo nervioso por la cercanía de ese tremendo mujerón.

—Dulces sueños— en estos momentos el pelinaranja se sentía confundido mientras caía lentamente, su vista se nublaba el dolor de sus entrepierna era muy profundo, esto no se iba a quedar así, se la iba a hinchar.

El profundo golpe de la chica lo dejaría sin… descendencia, ¡adiós! ¡Adiós, hijos del IchiRuki! ¡Papi es impotente!

* * *

**Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, ya debemos alrededor de 15 fics, pero este fic teniamos que publicar a como de lugar, jijiji espero que no nos maten por esto xD; pero ni modo si les ha llamado la atención, ya saben que deben hacer ;D.**

**Nos leemos.**

**JA NE.**

**Atte: Ryunna-SAN y Yunna-SAN**


	2. Capitulo I

**La ultima actualización del año T.T, el año si que se nos fue rapido, pero, para el siguiente año... ¡Nos demoraremos más!, si preguntan, es por que tenemos un pequeño proyecto ^^.**

**Etto... Por estos días tambien publicare secretario... ¡¿Yo?, bueno sin mas que decirseles querido publico, les dejamos el cap.**

**Competencia por Rukia**

—Rangiku-san…— le dice Momo —Creo que nos sobrepasamos—

En ese momento se puede observar a un montón de personas atadas con sogas (Bueno las personas eran: Ichigo (obviamente), Renji, Uryuu, Urahara, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Toushiro, Ulquiorra y Tite Kubo (Tal como lo oyen Tite Kubo también fue secuestrado)) e inconscientes y a Rukia en un lamiéndose la miel del cuerpo como una gato, según Matsumoto ella sería el trofeo y por eso debía de ser dorado.

—Bueno el punto es que yo los convencí de una manera infalible— Rangiku se golpea el pecho de orgullo, y el rostro de Momo adquiere un color rojo como un tomate

— ¡¿Les enseñaste tus pechos? —grita la ahora no tan inocente pelinegra.

— ¡No! — ¡Oh por Dios!, por primera vez en su vida Matsumoto Rangiku niega un hecho perverso, ademas el unico que le había vistos los pechos era... Bueno, por algo Matsumoto tiene el anillo de la castidad, aun no habia tenido SEXO, aunque suene increíble la mas sexy shinigami aun es casta, asi que pevertidos que aun fantesan con pasar una noche con Matsumoto Rangiku pueden hacerlo —Fue con un buena patada en la entrepierna—

Momo POV

Despúes que Rangiku-san mencionara esas palabras me dirigí a un cementerio de niños, Los niños no nacidos, a los que no le dieron una oportunidad de nacer, porque al oír esas palabras significaba que muchos hijos de Bleach no nacerán, ¿Que pasara con Kurosaki-san? ¿Se quedara impotente de por vida? ¿Y con Ishida-san, con Abarai-kun y los demás?; bueno Kuchiki-taicho no utiliza a su "amiguito" desde la muerte de su esposa... Creo; pero ¿Que hay de los demás? ¿Tan jovénes y ahora impotentes?, compadesco el destino de sus futuras esposa, bueno al menos yo...

— ¡Podrías parar ya de tú monólogo personal!— la pelinegra se estremece al ver quién sería capaz de interrumpir ese momento en donde relata sus pensamientos mas profundos y filosóficos, volvió la mirada hacia donde estaban los atados, entonces, solo entonces descubrió de quién era ese llamdo de atención —Si soy yo... Yo soy...

— ¡Woooow! — a una velocidad increíble Momo se acerca al tipo de la voz — ¡Tite Kubo-sama! ¿Me darías mas apariciones en el manga?

— ¿Y tu podrías ponerte siliconas en los pechos?— la chica la miro con la boca abierta, ¡Oh si! Tite estaba muy molesto, despues de todo, fue secuestrado por nada mas ni nada menos por uno de sus personajes, Matsumoto Rangiku, y aparece en un universo diferente, de un momento a otro deja de sentirse un humano y ahora se transforma en un personaje 2D ¡¿Que demonios paso?, pues, la rubia lo secuestro, y para colmo ahora es un fenómeno en 2D, el ya era bastante impopular en los 3D —notese que no tiene novia/novio— y ahora en lo 2D ¡Por favor!, eso era el colmo.

...

...

...

En una sala de espera, se escucha por un altavoz...

"¡Participante número 15, Kurosaki Ichigo, presentese en el auditorio!"

Y así el pelinaranja fue avanzando "voluntariamente" —lanzado por Tessai— hacia la sala.

En la sala estaban sentados, Tite, que estaba molesto y tocando con un lapiz un hoja de papel, Matsumoto que bebia sake a montones, y Momo que sonreia angelicalmente. Ichigo se sento en una silla que estaba al frente de los jueces.

—Ichigo-san— habla Momo, ya que era la unica que podia hablar, Tite lanzaba maldiciones en 5 idiomas y Rangiku deliberaba por el alcohol — ¿Que lo animo a competir por Kuchiki-san?—

—En realidad...

...

...

...

_Mientras tanto en la sala de espera..._

— ¿Y como fueron traidos aqui?— pregunto Ishida a sus compañeros de sala —A mi, Matsumoto-san me dejo incosiente metiendose con "Uryuu chiquito".

— ¡Que coincidencia!— menciona Renji finjiendo sorpresa —Yo también fui traido de esa manera. ¿Y usted, Urahara-san, también fue traido así?

—No, para nada. — hace su típica sonrisa mientras saca su abanico para cubrirse su rostro —Yo estaba haciendo lo que cualquier tendedero responsable hace: explotar niños mientras Tessai los vigila.

"Al parecer el ciclo de explotación se repite.", piensa el pelirrojo, "A mi me explotaron esos niños, y esos niños me vigilaban, y Tessai-san vigilaba que esos niños me explotaban, y así sucesivamente ¡¿Cuando parara esta explotación?"

—Y como iba diciendo,— continua el rubio —al mismo tiempo que hacía otra labor importante: tomar mi siesta de la tarde.

"¡¿Que diablos le pasa a este adulto?" Penso Ishida "¡Este adulto no esta bien! ¡¿Que diablos le pasa? ¡El no es un niño para tomar siestas! ¡Sin duda una pasada por mi hospital no le haría mal!"

—Y cuando me desperte de mi siesta-de-explotar-niños-mientras-Tessai-los-vigila-Abarai-kun-es-un-idiota-por-dejarse-explotar-el-hospital-de-Ishida-san-es-pura-apariencia

" ¡Oe! ¡Este tipejo ha combinado los nombres!" piensan ambos " ¡¿Quiere que lo golpeemos? ¡Lo golpearemos... Después!"

—... Digamos que me encontre con algo inimaginable— el rostro de Urahara cambia completamente a uno serio, mientras pasa saliva. —Lo que vi fue, fue... Un billete de un dólar.

— ¿Eh?— sip, este fic no podía estar mas chiflado.

—El billete del dólar se movio, como si fuera el espiritu del dólar. — el sombrero hacía gestos para dramatizar su narración —Yo lo segui, lo segui por toda la ciudad, por Hueco Mundo, por la Soul Society, por valles, por nevados, por el FF . Net, por el foro IchiRuki Stop Rain, pero al final me pusieron en un saco de lona y desperte aquí.

"Corrección" piensan en conjunto "Urahara-san es solo un idota, uno sin remedio"

— ¿Y como lo secuestraron a usted, taicho?— ahora las miradas iban dirigidas al capitán de la sexta escuadra

—Yo vine voluntariamente— contesta con su semblante frío de siempre, el no podía dejar que esta parda de perdedores se quedara con su hermana ¡Nunca! Mientras el se llamara Kuchiki Byakuya no permitiria eso, preferia casarse con ella antes de que ella se casara con esos.

— ¿Y ustedes arrancar...

Habían escapado.

_A unos kilometros de ahí_.

"Logramos escapar de esos shinigamis" piensa el peliazul con la respiración entrecortada por la gran huida que se dieron. El mira a su compañero pelinegro y por alguna razón logra penetrar sus pensamientos y descubre que...

"Cumpli mi labor. Fui fiel a la humana en no competir por esa shinigami, buen trabajo Ulquiorra, Orihime estara feliz" eso es lo que pensaba el emo del cuarto espada, al parecer el emo ya no es tan emo.

_Volviendo a las entrevistas..._

—Estoy cansada— dice Matsumoto mientras se estira, al parecer todas las entrevistas ya habían acabado, Tite seguia con el ceño fruncido y Momo tenía una gotita en al cabeza, después de todo ella había hecho casi todo el trabajo, para ser sincera ella aporto un 88%, Tite hizo un 7% maldiciendo su suerte y Matsumoto, bueno, ella intento emborrachar a los concursantes así que un 5% ella aporto.

Nuestro queridos jueces se retiraban del salón de entrevistas cuando...

— ¿Ya se acabaro las entrevistas?— en la puerta la sombra de un hombre se hizo notoria, Matsumoto —conste que estaba borracha, y como dicen, los borrachos dicen la verdad—, se quedo sorprendida.

Era Gin.

—Yo también quería participar— dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Ichimaru-taicho! — dice Momo

— ¡Gin!—

— ¡Kitsune!— todos se quedan mirando con el ceño fruncido a Tite, después de todo que clase de autor le pone apodos a ellos — ¡¿Que? ¡¿Acaso no notan la cara de zorro que tiene?

— ¡Es tu culpa!— Gin le culpa a Tite — ¡No tienes ni idea de lo cansado que es tener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo! ¡Y para rematar! ¡Tengo esta estupida sonrisa que arruina mi cara! ¡Necesito untarme cremas para que no aparescan arrugas!

Y desde ese día, Gin no ha vuelto a aparecer en el manga...

**Jejeje, con este nuevo cap cerramos el año, además de los proyectos que nos esperan en el 2011, tendremos que viajar, por lo cual no podriamos decir cuando actualizaremos; pero en fin, ¡Gracias por seguirnos en este año!.**

**Y ahora si las reviews —que obviamente son el motivo por el cual escribimos— ^^.**

**Onny-Chan** (Querida Onny, según el diagnostico de Unohana-taicho, el "amiguito" de Ichi sobrevivio, sin embargo, sufrio una fractura, en el diagnostico de Unohana dice así "Fractura en el pe*e", unos días de reposo y volvera a ser tan "energico" como siempre xD) **Makiko-maki maki** (Maki-chan T.T, la verdad nos vamos a demorar mucho, pero actualizaremos *ven la puesta del sol al estilo Rock-Lee*, en especial los que ya actualizamos mucho, jijiji, prometemos no decepcionarte ^^) **lauris1562** (Gracias por el cumplido ^w^, nos hace feliz saber que nuestro estilo les gusta, esperamos que te haya gustado el cap, no sabemos si esta bueno, pero nos esforzamos *algunas mas que otro*, asi que tenemos que decirte, ¡nos vemos el proximo año!) **Linne-'Malfoy** (cof, cof, cof, hemos recibido noticias de Isshin, dice que no hay problema, después de todo, el ya tenía guardo el super esperma de Ichigo el baco de Esperma xD, esperamos que no hayas muerto, ya que si no, no pdras leer el nuevo cap) **Sakura-Jeka** (Nooo, impotente no, si lo hicieramos nuestra cabeza valdría millones en el mercado IchiRukistas, solo les fracturamos el "amiguito", jejeje, y si no te hemos dejado review en Vendo Recuerdo, es porque recien lo leeremos T.T, es que iremos de viaje y nos tenemos que preparar) **IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl** ( ¡Gracias, y felices fiestas *claro un poco atrasado *!, lo seguimos lo mas pronto posible *claro, pronto en sentido de estas vagas*, esperamos que te guste, por que a nosotras no nos termina de convencer) **Yuuki Kuchiki** (Raro, es nuestro segundo nombre x3, sip, ese es nuestro estilo, esperamos esta vez no haber hechos tantos cortes, jejeje, si no es así, entonces lo revisaremos otra vez, ya que despues de todo es para mejorar ^^) **Mei Fanel** ( ¡Amen, hermana! ¡Que viva el IchiRuki y chappy tambien!, wooow, gracias TwT, es muy lindo que nos digas que es interesante, esperamos que nos apoyes hasta el final de la historia, y quien sabe tambien en otro proyecto :D) **TsUkI n0 hAnA** ( ¡Arigato, dulce tía! Jijiji, a quien no le gustaria que los personajes compitan por la princesita Rukia ^ / / ^, jejeje, como dijimos solo se le fracturo, nada mas, es que si lo dejabamos de verdad, nuestras hermanas nos estarian cazando TOT) **Caroone** (jojojo, como pudiste leer, aca esta el nuevo capitulo recien salidito del horno, o de la mente xD, este cap es unos de los que mas flojera nos dio escribir, pero valio la pena ^o^)**Efrain-Lamperouge **(Naaa, aunque sea cortito, aunque solo tenga 100 palabras, ¡igual nos demoramos! Eso es porque no marginamos ningún fic ò.ó, todos esperan, jejeje *en realidad, estas son muy vagas para ponerse a escribir xD*, esperamos que te guste el cap, señor Infiel) **LORENIS-CHAN **( ¡Thank you! Es lindo que alguien te diga eso de tu fic n.n, e igual por ti, tu fic Blood Ties nos parecio muy interesante, tiene mucho drama, cosa que estas comediantes de quinta les gusta =D, y bueno, aca esta el cap, y actualiza pronto tu fic ^^)

**Bueno creemos que eso es todo, nos leemos y no olviden dejar review como regalo por fin de año ^o^.**


	3. Capitulo II

**Confusión, arrepentimiento y un montón de pensamientos emos xD, ni idea como se sentirá Yunna -.-, en estos mismos instantes Ryunna-sama se levanto por insomnio, sep, desde las 3 ando despierta, y me dije **_**''En vez de estar creando frases emos, ¡Deberías de actualizar! ¡¿cuando diablos vas a actualizar?''**_**, y por eso estoy aquí.**

Como siempre Bleach es de Tite, el maldito aún no me lo regala :c.

**Competencia por Rukia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Desde pequeños, todos queremos tener héroes, soñamos con ellos, imaginamos como serían y que poderes tendrían, y sin darnos cuenta, no olvidamos de ellos, los dejamos atrás y... Maduramos de cierta forma , pero yo no. _

_No quiero dejarlos atrás, no quiero olvidarlos, y aunque me tilden de orate, fracasado social —con justa razón—, quiero que estén acá, conmigo. Para ello plasmaré mis ideas en papel, la tinta sera mi arma y el papel, el villano al que no dejare de atacar. _

_Entonces así fue, me perdí entre los prejuicios sociales y así nació Bleach, de un mangaka llamado Tite._

O eso pensaba antes...

— ¡Con una mierda!— grita Tite desde su escritorio, al parecer todos sus personajes hacían de las suyas, mientras que el tenía que pensar en las pruebas que realizarán, a pedido de su Matsumoto y su gran pechonalidad. — ¡¿Pueden callarse? ¡Estoy tratando de pensar!

_Tal vez, sí hubiera hecho caso a mi madre y hubiese estudiado mecánica no tendría que aguantar esto_, pensaba a sus adentros el Mangaka solterón, ¡_un momento! ¡¿Que diablos hace allí? _

Algunas preguntas no serán contestadas por mero desinterés. Mientras Tite seguía pensando en el porque estaba aquí, algunos personajes hacían cosas de interés público.

—Bueno, — dijo Ichigo que decidió ignorar la existencia de Tite, el veía como sus compañeros estaban allí, atados para evitar más huidas indeseadas -nótese qué Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se escaparon del fic-. — ¿y qué se supone qué hagamos?

—Nada. — dijo con un rostro sonriente, la pequeña Momo. Con una sonrisa tan, pero tan pacífica qué perturbaba... Pareciera qué estuviera molesta, pero lo tratase de ocultar. —Pero el qué está dispuesto a matar al maldito-desgraciado-violador-fetichista-de-nuestro-creador podría ser liberado.

Unas cuantas gotas salieron del Kurosaki,_ está... Molesta... Diablos... , _al tenerle miedo a la pelinegra, el chico se alejo lentamente, mientras el aura de la pequeña Hinamori aumentaba, hasta tratar de llegar a Kubo, pero este tenía un pequeño campo de protección -tal vez por ser un personaje 3D-, qué hacia el aura asesinara a otras personas -como Ishida-.

_Mientras tanto... En la casa Kurosaki._

—Ahh... Me gustaría tener un rasengan. — decía suspirando la pequeña Kurosaki, Karin. Está estaba echada en el sillón leyendo el último tomo de Naruto. (?)

—Karin-chan— decía Yuzu, acercándose a su hermana —, ¿sabes dónde está Onii-chan?

—Como sí lo supiera. — dijo, concentrandose en su manga. —Déjalo, ya volverá, está en esa época difícil en donde las hormonas lo alborotan. Posiblemente llegué a casa con su hijo ilegítimo.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡Noo! ¡Soy muy joven para ser tía!— lloriqueó lamentandose de su suerte, mientras que su hermana estaba más concentrada en los sucesos y peleas de su manga.

—Ahh... Sasuke y Naruto deberían de ser pareja. —Dicho esto sonrió como lo haría cualquier fujoshi, y como toda fujoshi -o Yaoista- sabe, Naruto es un Yaoi disfrazado de Shounen.

_Mientras tanto en Hueco Mundo_

—Entiendo. — decía Aizen, sentado su trasero real en una cómoda silla real. Este observaba a los dos arrancars, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra. —Así que fueron secuestrados por las vagas autoras de este penoso Fic para participar en un tonto concurso para ganar el forzado amor de Kuchiki Rukia, pero lograron escapar por la poca importancia que les dio al inicio de este ya olvidado Fic.

Ulquiorra estaba de rodillas y movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

—Pero... Aún no habíamos dicho nada. — mencionó Grimmy-cat-kun, con cara de poquer. A lo que Aizen sonrió, con una expresión muy nerviosa.

—Entiendo, Grimmjow. Ustedes dos son como libros abiertos, en especial tú Ulquiorra, eres muy expresivo, y todo se puede ver a través de tus ojos. — y Grimmjow cayó como condorito, haciendo el clásico PLOP. No sabía exactamente sí Aizen se burlaba del emo de su compañero, pero cuando este vio el rostro de su ''compadre'', pudo notar un leve rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Volvió a mirar al castaño metrosexual, y este levanto su mano y la colocó en su frente, y dijo. —Además, hay cosas que se mirar con el ojo del corazón.

Sin razón alguna, un tercer ojo se abrió en la frente de Aizen, dejando boquiabierto al peliazul y espantadas a las autoras. —Lo veo... Lo veo claramente... Ahh... Las autoras piensan hacer otro Fic sin acabar los demás Fics... Ah... Que futuro tan negro nos espera.

—Aizen-sama— interrumpió el pelinegro emo. —, ya que las autoras tuvieron la gentileza de darnos un breve aparición, ¿le gustaría participar en el inútil concurso por esa shinigami?

— ¡Claro!— contesto de forma caricaturesca, sacando la lengua y enseñado el pulgar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Tenemos que hallar la forma de huir. — decía Ishida, aún atado, al grupo de personas que tenía a su alrededor, conformado por Hitsugaya, Urahara, Byakuya e Ichigo. —Aunque, Kurosaki se puede quedar.

— ¡Oye!— dijo con el rostro sonrojado. No sabía exactamente como negarse... No le molestaria ganarse el forzado amor de la enana... ¡no! ¡espera... El no quiere no quiere su amor!

—Sí logramos distraer a Hinamori-san, lograríamos huir, dado a que Matsumoto-san aún está deliderando por el alcohol y Kubo-san está escribiendo un no se que webada.

—Objeción— Interrumpió el Kuchiki. Entonces recuerdos fugaces aparecieron en la memoria del Kuchiki, sabía que tarde o temprano su hermanita menor se iba a casar, y prefería casarse con ella antes de entregarsela a algún bastardo de dos bolas. —, yo estoy en este concurso por voluntad propia.

Hubo incómodos segundos de silencio, hasta que el de lentes volvió a tomar la palabra. —... Bueno, todos menos Kuchiki y Kurosaki, ¿están a favor de huir?

—Objeción— y por segunda vez interrumpen al pelinegro de cuatro ojos, pero en está ocasión Urahara Kisuke toma la palabra —, ¿primero podemos ir al baño?

— ¡Ok! ¡Alguien más me va a interrumpir!— grito sin importarle que Momo lo escuchase, más la pequeña Hinamori ignoró aquello, y continuo planeando su venganza contra Kubo-sama.

—Yo. — una voz calmada, pero muy conocida robo la atención de los que planeaban huir. La voz no era de nadie más que...

— ¡Aizen!— dijeron todos al unísono. Pero el de cabello marrón no venía sólo, sus dos fieles -aunque uno más que el otro- arrancars, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow lo acompañaban. — ¡Sí haz venido a buscar pelea la encontraste!

Y así los shinigamis, quincy y Urahara -Urahara es clasificado aparte porque no se le encuentra género (?)- intentaban quitarse las cuerdas, pero sus intentos eran en vanos -ya que las cuerdas estaban hechas de reishi por lo cual no se podían desatar- y sólo conseguían asemejarse a gusanos arrastrandose por el suelo. Y Aizen de tanto esperar se metía el dedo dentro de la nariz, sacándose un moco y poniéndole en el saco de Ulquiorra sin que este se diera cuenta, mientras Grimmjow observaba todo aguantándose la risa, pero sin darse cuenta que Aizen ya le había pegado como 150 mocos sin que se diera cuenta (?).

Ulquiorra tosió, y Aizen dejó su nariz en paz y procedió a decir. —No he venido a pelear. He venido a participar en este bajo concurso.

Y lo dicho por el ex-capitán dejó perplejos a los presentes. Sin embargo, Kurosaki -y Byakuya- levanto el rostro encendido, con fuego en sus ojos. Se había conseguido un nuevo rival -de amores-, y uno muy fuerte.

¿Podrá Ichigo vencer a este contrincante? Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo de su telenovela favorita (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Y continuamos!

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Qué bah, se término el cap! Pero antes...

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Omake! ¿Dónde está Rukia?

La pequeña Kuchiki se encontraba echada en una cama, mirando el techo. La habitación era gris, con una pequeña ventilación la cual apenas ingresaba aire suficiente para mantener vivos a ella y su compañero, un hombre gordo vestido de rojo, con una barba blanca y que paraba diciendo Jo, jo, jo.

—Y... Señor... Ehms...— dijo la pequeña intentando recordar su nombre. — ¡Steve!

—Santa Claus. — corrigió su nombre, con una pequeña gotita en su cabeza.

—Estuve cerca...

—Ni cerca... — completo el hombre de rojo.

— ¿Y como terminó usted aquí?— pregunto Rukia a su compañero.

—Jo, jo, jo... Es una larga historia. — hablo mientras unos recuerdos surcaban su mente. —Estaba yo, repartiendo regalos el 25 de Diciembre, como todos los años, pero... De repente... ¡Crack!... Me golpearon en la cabeza, y luego... Apareció en este sitio, amordazado, y una chica rubia, de ojos azules y de gran pechonalidad... De nombre Matsumoto... Me dijo: Yo nunca recibí mis regalos, ahora tú no recibirás la luz del sol. Y acto seguido me escupió el rostro y me dejó aquí. Hasta que tú llegaste, estuve amordazado... Y luego tú me desataste. Eso es todo.

La de ojos violetas sólo pudo reírse de todo aquello... Y pensar que es una coincidencia y Rangiku-san no hizo todo aquello.

**Tengo unas cositas que decir :3**

**TERMINEEEEEEEEEEE AWWWWWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Y lo otro... COME BACK, BITCHES! Como en todo fic para diciendo, he vuelto, mierda 8D. **

**Respecto al capitulo... Me salió algo corto y todo eso, en realidad, era más largo u.u... Pero el archivo se me borró :S... Y no una, sino 2 veces! Y... No se como decirlo bien, me demoré mucho en publicar la continuación de este fic Dx... Gohan, Milk y Goku! No puedo creer que más de un año para actualizar ; A ;**

**Pido perdón por la demora, pero no quiero irme del Fandom sin antes terminar toooooodooooos mis fics . . **

**Dejando las disculpas de lado 8D... Ya saben, sí Santa no les trajo su regalín, no es porque sean malos, sino porque Matsu lo secuestro D:. Mmm... Con que Aizen se unió a la competencia XD... Jajaja... Les daré spoiler... ¡Aizen hará trampas! ¡Mujajajaja! XD... Sgte cap son las competencias, y los desesperados intentos de Ichi por ganar -w-. Sí Goku lo desea, actualizo el sgte mes T.T... **

**Ahora sí a agradecer a mis antiguos fans -porque no sabe sí esas cositas ricas aún viven ;0;- y sí alguien vive, comenté para saber que al menos alguien lee este fic ;O;.**

**Cositas ricas ;_; Gracias por su apoyo! Los amodoro!**


End file.
